what a night (what terrifying final sights)
by abbymaie
Summary: Based on a prompt from my ask on tumblr and mashed up with an idea I had while conversing with a friend. Basically witch Arya and werewolf Gendry.


**A/N:This was supposed to be a fun and cute little Witch!Arya and Werewolf!Gendry AU but somehow it turned angsty and dark. Based on a prompt from my ask on tumblr and mashed up with an idea I had while conversing with a friend. ****I tried and I'm sorry if this is shitty and OOC for both or all involved. Hope that you still like it though...Enjoy! :) Title comes from 'Laura Palmer' by Bastille**

* * *

"One more? For the road?"

Arya laughed. "You said that three kisses ago! Come on Gendry….I gotta go."

He pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her neck. "Just one more, promise."

Arya sighed and tugged his face to hers. His lips were hot and needy on hers, soft and hard at the same time. His stubbled beard felt positively soft against her face and she pulled him closer to her. She could feel how hard he was getting against her thigh and she wanted nothing more than to let him take her and fuck her senseless. But she knew better, it was too dangerous to risk it. And most of all tonight of all nights, it was Halloween and there was a full moon looming near.

"Gendry…I have to go…" Arya panted in between kisses.

"No, stay….just a little longer." He was trailing kisses down the column of her throat.

"Gendry…."

"Arry….please?"

"No…we can't-I can't…." She gasped as he kept kissing her neck. "G-Gen…stop."

She pulled away from his lips and his smile fell, his bright blue eyes dulling.

"Baby, please…I need this." He was pleading, his eyes full of emotion. "I need something to keep me sane, keep me…human."

Arya cupped his face with her hands, one staying on the right side of his face and the other going to his hair. "I know, I know."

She pressed their foreheads together and felt as his breathing calmed his body relaxing and his grip on her hips loosening. His eyes closed and he let out a sigh of relief. Arya kissed his forehead and he hugged her, his head resting on her chest. She ran her fingers through his coal hair and gripped him firmly to her. She hated feeling so powerless and unable to do anything for him. Sure, she'd tried spells and charms but none ever really held for long. After that, she stopped using magic and instead did as he asked; chain him up with silver chains. They burned but at least that she could heal. But even then, she couldn't help but feel useless to him.

Gendry had been 15 when he was first bitten. He'd been carelessly wandering the woods as he usually did, wanting to be as far as possible from the care home he'd been stuck in after his mother died. All that place ever did was remind him of the fact that his mother was dead and he was an orphan boy with nothing and no one. And the woods had a weird wave of calming his rage and grief, clearing his head and it became his personal haven. Gendry loved the woods, until the night he'd been bitten. One second he was walking and the next, he was lying on the ground withblood on his hands. The animal or creature had surprised him, bitten him, and left him for dead not too long after. He cried out at the blinding pain of it all. It felt as if his body was on fire and his blood was burning and soon after, he passed out. He'd been found two days later by Ned Stark, the police commissioner, and his youngest daughter, Arya. Both had stumbled upon his near lifeless body while walking through the woods and immediately called for help. Arya had stayed with him the entire time as her father sought help. It was also the first time Arya had attempted to use magic on him. She didn't know many spells but what she knew helped to bring him back into consciousness. After that, she stuck to his side and kept his secret.

That had been over eight years ago and not much had changed. He was still a werewolf and she was still a witch. The only thing that had changed was their friendship and it was for the better, she had kept him sane. Sometimes his memories faded after every transformation, often forgetting certain memories and mementos. He could hardly describe his mother anymore and it pained her to see him forget the person whom he loved most. And there were times where he would forget their memories together, the laughs they shared, the juvenile pranks they pulled on her siblings, and their first kiss. That one hurt the most. But soon Gendry learned to control his mind, focusing only good memories. Those thoughts kept him sane when he was in his animal form. And tonight, he needed all he could get.

But Arya couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As if something bad was going to happen. The last time she'd felt this way, her father had died. The signs were there and she could sense it coming. The only thing was she didn't who or what it was coming for this time and it frightened her.

Arya had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel when Gendry had kissed her nose.

"Hmm?"

"You okay, Arry?"

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit." He snorted.

"Gendry."

"Arya."

"I'm fine!"

"Arya, I can tell when you're lying. Seven hells, I can smell your fear. You're afraid of something." He gaged her reaction carefully.

"I really fucking hate it when you do that."

"I can't always control it. Don't change the subject, what's wrong?" He put his hand under her chin.

Arya looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed it and tried again. "I-I-I don't know. I feel like something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel it….it's like bad energy, bad vibes. A darkness…like—" Arya stopped short and looked away.

"Like before?" Gendry caught her gaze and squeezed her hand.

She nodded. "Yes, but…"

"What?"

"It feels stronger."

Gendry kissed the crown of her head. "Nothing's going to happen this time. It's going to be alright, promise."

Arya wanted to believe him, but the knots in her stomach wouldn't let her. The feeling was too strong to deny.

"It's going to be alright." She repeated after a moment and hopped off the counter in the garage.

"Come on, before it gets late."

* * *

She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed the entire drive out to the hidden tavern. When they parked and stepped out, Arya felt the darkness intensify. When Gendry reached for her hand, she turned to face him.

"Gendry…"

"What is it?" He could smell her fear again, but it was more potent this time.

"Something's not right. I can feel it….there's someone else here."

Gendry wearily looked around them and inside the cave, trying to catch the scent of another and not finding anything.

"Arya, there's no one else here. Only you and I like always."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, Gendry, please. There's someone out there."

Arya wasn't someone who scared easily, she was a witch and people with her gifts couldn't afford to be frightened. The look in her grey eyes however told otherwise. She was afraid and trying to get him to understand.

"I believe you."

She sighed in relief and gripped his arm tighter. "Then let's leave."

"To where? As much as I believe you, I can't smell anyone else and I can't hear them either. Who's to say that they won't follow us to the next place? I can't do that….I can't risk you."

Arya huffed in frustration. "Then what do we do? I can't leave you….I won't leave you."

Gendry threw his hands up and groaned. "But you have to; I don't want to hurt you. You know I can't control it for too long."

"Yes, you can. You can control it long enough to see who's following us. I-I-just…Gendry, I—"

"I can't lose you, either."

Arya stared at him; he'd said what she was too afraid to admit. Gendry was never afraid of letting her know how he felt. Before he might have, but after knowing each other for so long, he didn't hesitate to let her know. Sometimes all he had to do was look her in the eye and she'd know. His eyes while blue and beautiful, were also expressive and truthful. It was one of the reasons why she fell for him.

Just as Arya had finally regained her composure, her vision began to blur and she felt dizzy.

"Arya? Arya? Arya!"

He caught her before she fell and she closed her eyes. She saw black, blurred figures, fire, and blood. She could feel Gendry shaking her and calling to her, but she couldn't do anything. His voice was drifting in and out as she tried to regain consciousness.

By the time she snapped out of it, Gendry had beginning to fight his transformation. She could see how his eyes had turned yellow and the struggle to let the monster out. But that wasn't what had scared her; it wasn't what had caught her attention. The snap of a twig and leaves crunching was. Gendry turned his body to where the sound originated and froze. Standing in the middle of the clearing with them, was none other than Gregor Clegane, the Mountain himself, a crossbow in hand.

Arya's eyes widened at the scene and she clambered onto her knees. Gendry had rose to his full height and stepped protectively in front of her, trying to obscure her from his sight.

"Well, look at what we have here, the bastard and his bitch. Looks like my employer will be getting two for the price of one tonight." The Mountain said with a malicious smile on his face.

"No. Cersei's not getting shit."

"Is that a challenge, boy? Or are you trying to be brave for that bitch of yours?"

Gendry tensed and she could feel his rage. "I'm not afraid of her. And I'm not afraid of you. I'll kill you, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

The Mountain sniggered. "I'd like to see you try, you fucking bastard."

Arya saw how Gendry gave into the wolf and started to turn. But before he fully transformed, three arrows hit Gendry and he fell to the ground howling in pain.

"GENDRY!"

The Mountain cast his stare upon her and Arya scrambled to her feet. She tried to run but she couldn't will herself to leave Gendry. The Mountains grinned evilly at Arya and raised the crossbow to her level before dropping it back down and releasing into Gendry once more.

"NO!"

Before she even knew it, Gendry stopped moving and the Mountain stood before her.

"You're next, bitch."

Arya gasped and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, there's another part coming soon!**


End file.
